


Bubblegum

by amixii10, DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: College AU, Crack Fic, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, The authors are sleep deprived, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Sokka can get up to some stupid shit sometimes. Good thing Zuko's there.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	Bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> so fish and i tried to actually go back and forth writing this...this is what we ended up with
> 
> enjoy it I guess

Zuko laughs; god, Sokka was such a goddamn idiot. In physics that day, Sokka had caused an explosion because he was too busy flirting with him. The worst part wasn’t the explosion itself- Sokka was left with bubblegum pink hair for the rest of the day, and the teacher told him to “suck it up and deal with it”. 

When Sokka and Zuko met up with everyone else, Ty Lee immediately obsessed over the beautiful shade of pink, much to Sokka’s dismay. Zuko just laughed at him (what else could he do?). Suki and Toph were wheezing as Aang and Katara at least tried to muffle their laughter. Not only had the explosion left him with pink hair, but it had also left him with pink-tinted skin. 

When they get to their shared dorm, Sokka flops on the couch and pulls Zuko into his lap, burying his face in Zuko’s shoulder.

“Go take a shower!” Zuko says, irritated by the smell of chemicals on Sokka’s sweatshirt. 

Sokka smiled as he rubbed his pinkness onto Zuko. 

“Eugh! Don’t do that!” Zuko pushed on Sokka’s chest only to fall on the floor, pouting as Sokka laughed at his boyfriend.

Zuko pushes Sokka away into the bathroom, shoving the door shut and pushing a spare change of clothes in after him. 

“I will not have sex or even kiss you unless you get rid of your Ty Lee endorsed skin,” Zuko yells.

“Fine! I’m already in the shower, goddammit!” 

The sound of the shower running was heard as Zuko flops on his couch only to fall off when his notifications ring so loud, it causes him to jump. He opens his Snapchat to see a message from Mai- it’s a picture of her staring deadpan at the screen with Ty Lee and Katara in the background, the former painting the latter’s face pink. 

Zuko sends a picture of him growing as he holds up Sokka’s pink sweatshirt and types, “This was my favorite cloth to steal.”

She snaps back within seconds- the caption reading “Damn. That sucks.”

Zuko just grins and is about to respond when Sokka’s wet body is pressed against his back. Zuko was mildly surprised to see the number of muscles Sokka gained. 

Before he can comment, Sokka’s lips or trailing up the side of his neck. “I do believe I was promised sex,” Sokka purred, pressing against the smaller teen.

“No. Not right now,” he dismisses Sokka. “Go put on some clothes.” 

Sokka pouts at him. 

“Come on, Zuko. Don’t you wanna have some fun?”

“Not really… ” 

“Are you sure, sweetheart?” Sokka smirked, pushing Zuko into the wall.

“I have baseball tomorrow morning and I’d like to be able to walk, thanks,” Zuko said, escaping from under Sokka’s arm.

“That compliment made the pink skin worth it,” Sokka said, dramatically holding his hand to his chest.

“Sure, babe,” Zuko says, rolling his eyes, walking into the kitchen. He starts making Gran-Gran’s clam chowder, boiling the water, and before long, he feels arms encircling his waist. 

He also feels, uh, something else, but decides not to comment on it, continuing to work on the food.

Before long, he feels Sokka’s lips trailing down the side of his neck. Zuko froze as Sokka’s lips stopped on top of his pulse point on his neck. Before Zuko could say a thing, sharp teeth rake across the expanse of skin, biting and sucking on the sensitive skin. It would most likely leave a hickey that would stay for a week. 

“Ok, Sokka, out,” Zuko said shoving Sokka out of the kitchen before he changed his mind about no sex.

“Fine,” Sokka huffs. He flops on the couch and scrolls through Netflix.

Barely even five minutes pass before Sokka calls out to him again. Zuko rolls his eyes. 

“Will you caLM THE FUCK DOWN? I’M ALMOST DONE!” 

“Are you done yet? I want cuddles and sex but I’m not even getting to look at you,” Sokka whined.

Zuko sighs but complies. He turns off the stove and pours both himself and Sokka and a bowlful of clam chowder.

He settles next to Sokka on the couch, placing their bowls on the table in front of them. He looks up. 10 minutes later, and they still haven’t decided what to watch. 

“You’ve been scrolling through the same thing for the past five minutes,” Zuko points out.

“Dad is supposed to call me. I’m just waiting for the verbal beatdown I’m about to get,” Sokka said, wrapping himself around Zuko.

Zuko hums in understanding.

On point, Sokka’s phone starts to ring.

Sokka groans but grabs it and picks up the phone.

“Hey, Dad… uh, how are you?” 

Zuko winces and moves away from Sokka as he hears Hakoda’s voice scream through the phone. 

“ARE YOU A GODDAMN IDIOT? I KNOW THAT I TAUGHT MY SON BETTER THAN TO BEHAVE LIKE THAT!”

“Uh, sorry, Dad? I didn’t mean to do that-” 

Zuko looks on in confusion; what did Sokka do? 

“I can’t lose you to an accident… not after your mother... ”

Kya had died due to too much time in the sun: skin cancer had crept up on her, and before they knew it, she was dead. 

“I’m sorry, Dad, really. I promise I’ll be more careful next time.” 

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t die,” Zuko says carefully over the line.

“Zuko? Is that you?” Hakoda’s voice comes.

“Yeah. Hi, Hakoda,” Zuko said.

“How have you been?” Hakoda said.

“Good, how about-” Zuko starts before his breath hitches.

Sokka smirked at Zuko from where he was leaving another hickey on Zuko’s collar.

“Zuko?”

“Sorry. Just dropped my spoon. How have you been?” Zuko said through gritted teeth.

“Good. I hope you yelled at Sokka for his stupidity.”

Zuko bites his lip to hold back a moan threatening to break free from him as Sokka slid his hands under his shirt.

“I did. Actually, the connection right now I’d pretty bad. Mind if we call later?” Zuko said, voice becoming weaker towards the end. 

“See you boys later,” Hakoda said before hanging up.

“So, finally willing to-” Sokka says before being cut off by a harsh kiss from Zuko.

“Fuck you,” Zuko hisses.

Sokka grins and flips them so he is on top of Zuko. 

“No, love. I’m going to fuck you,” Sokka purrs.

Zuko pulls him down into a kiss.

Hakoda never gets called back.


End file.
